


Refugees

by dttwins



Series: Refugees [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bamf!Hamfast, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dttwins/pseuds/dttwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And that is how a Refugees village was born. A place where they accepted you no matter what. A place Bilbo could finally call home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Refugees

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Queenofshire405 and BookishOri for motivation

Hamfast was ringing the bell in the center of the square, because he had a lot to say to his fellow hobbits and he waited the whole week to deliver his speech. When the place was filed he stopped and just looked at them all. To think he was friendly and polite with them! Hamfast was disgusted.

"Today," he began, "Master Baggins left our village."  
That of course caused an immediate reaction, someone cried good riddance, but Hamfast gave them such a heavy look that they all quitted down.

"I have to say that I am very disappointed in all of you, and some of you even disgust me" he continued. That made hobbits whisper but they stopped talking quickly when Hamfast spoke louder. "A week ago, five hobbits from our village caught Master Baggins alone in the forest, gathering wood. They tied him to a tree and left him to be eaten by wolves. I don't know a more cruel way to die". Horrified silence greeted him. "Master Baggins cried himself hoarse, calling for help and when wolves came he tried to break free so hard that he dislocated his shoulder. The rope left scars, and since it covered even his neck, he almost killed himself trying to escape. He was saved by a group of dwarves, you all saw them on our market. You all cried how unruly and barbaric they were. Well, what does it make us? Hobbits left Master Baggins to die and those dirty dwarves saved him." Hamfast paused and looked at his fellow hobbits, they couldn't meet his eyes, shuffling, ashamed. "Good," he thought viciously, "let them suffer. After what they did to poor Bilbo." "I hope you are all proud of yourself. Did you know we would be celebrating his 33 birthday this spring?" Horrified gasps were his answer. "The lad was writing his invitations, the last I saw of them, they were burning brightly in the fireplace. He is not even of age yet, and someone tried to kill him." Somebody started crying but Hamfast didn't pay them any mind. "I don't know if you remember but Master Baggins paid for all our food supplies, he was kind enough to leave it, but if next winter is as cold as this one, who will pay for food? Who will make sure none of us starve? My last news is this: I am afraid Miss Lobelia, that despite all you efforts to get rid of Master Baggins, Bag End still doesn't belong to you" "What?" Lobelia squeaked, outraged "I had nothing to do with this murder attempt!" "Oh, I know that" smirked Hamfast "But you were the loudest voice in the whole village, cursing the Baggins name and his queer ways. Is it any wonder that somebody did listen to your calls of action? Maybe next time you will realize that your words can have nasty consequences" With that Hamfast left. He said his piece, and his goodbyes this morning to Master Baggins. He would miss him for sure. Luckily Drogo and Primula were good hobbits and Master Bagins assured him that he would still has a job, looking after Bag End garden.

Hamfast just hoped that Master Baggins would be happy with those dwarves.

Bilbo still woke up screaming and thrashing trying to get away from wolves every other night but instead of fear that characterized his every day in Bag End, he felt really happy. He tried to pay the dwarves for all their help, but they refused, at least they took his offer of felling like home and ate everything in his pantry. Hah! They just didn't find a second and a third pantry. Logically Bilbo knew he didn't really know these dwarves but only after a week of getting to know them he already felt like they were best friends and family, way more than with any hobbit. It was so fun surprising Nori with hidden vaults he couldn't find (he managed to find only one out of 5 and all the dwarves teased him for it), and showing a wide eyed Ori another book to read, drinking tea with Dori. So when Balin mentioned that they were essentially homeless, and that situation in the Blue Mountains was very poor, Bilbi did something very impulsive, something so very very Tookish. He asked them all to join him. He planned to leave and go live in an abandoned village, 200 dwarves and one small hobbit would easily fit in there, they just had to clean the smials. Bilbo had enough gold to buy the whole village, especially since hobbits didn't want to live there. Wolves in winter were even worse there, but after what happened Bilbo would rather take his chances with dwarves and wolves then with his fellow hobbits.

And so they went and the dwarves looked at him as if he was crazy when he bought tons of food in all the nearby villages, so that the dwarves would have food to eat this winter. But Bilbo had a lot of money, why not spend it on something worthwhile? And that is how a Refugees village was born. A place where they accepted you no matter what. A place Bilbo could finally call home.

A steady courtship with his blue eyed beauty didn't hurt either.


End file.
